Sinister Six Fight Night
Rumors have spread throughout the MARVEL Universe of a shapeshifter from another universe who attacked the Avengers Mansion. The rumors soon reached the New Sinister Six. Current members of the group are Doctor Octopus, Hydro-Man, Electro, Vulture, Hobgoblin, and Rhino. The group discuss the recent event. The discussion includes things such as 'he's from another universe', 'he was strong enough to defeat both Thor and Hulk', 'It can't be true, can it?' and even 'No, it's very true. This man was from another universe and he did in fact have incredible power'. The group then start to plot out how to find and steal this 'incredible being's' powers. Electro devises a way that he can steal it from the Avengers Mansion. Electro steals the device and hurries back with it. They press a few buttons, and by sheer luck, the buttons pushed had set it so that it would return to the last place the device had been used. The team is transported to Kevin’s garage. MEANWHILE Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are at the Burger Shack. The group are eating chili fries and burgers when suddenly Kevin sees the silent alarm's alert had been sent to his phone. Ben says he'll take care of it and changes into XLR8 so he rush to Kevin's garage. XLR8 sees that it is the Sinister Six from the MARVEL Universe. As a fight begins, Ben changes to Terraspin. The Sinister Six now know who they're dealing with. Terraspin creates a powerful gust of wind, surprising the villains and making them go flying. Hobgoblin jumps onto his Goblin Gilder and rushes over to Terraspin. Hobgoblin throws pumpkin bombs and laughs over and over again. Terraspin sarcastically flatters Hobgoblin and then changes into Upgrade. Upgrade takes over the goblin glider and fires heat seeking missiles up at Hobgoblin's butt. Hobgoblin is defeated. Upgrade then moves on to Hydro-Man. Upgrade fires missiles, blades, pumpkin bombs, he even uses the flamethrower. None of the weapons are effective. Upgrade changes into Articguana. Articguana starts to freeze Hydro-Man, until he successfully and completely freezes Hydro-Man. Rhino lets out a loud roar and charges. Articguana creates a wall of ice in front of him hoping that it will stop the murderous beast. Rhino charges right through the wall of ice. Articguana changes into Water Hazard. Water Hazard fires a blast of water all over the ground. Rhino charges for Water Hazard but he slides in the water and crashes into the garage door. Water Hazard is worried that Kevin will be mad, when Electro tries to attack Water Hazard, but Water Hazard dodges by using a jetstream of water to propel him in the air long enough to miss the attack. Water Hazard changes into Benvicktor. Benvicktor taunts Electro. Electro gives it his all, only to get much more power back. Benvicktor grabs Electro and throws him into the side wall of Kevin’s garage. Benvicktor then uses his electricity to ground the Vulture. Doctor Octopus appears. Doctor Octopus says that he, unlike his associates, shall not accept defeat. Benvicktor changes into Lodestar. Lodestar uses his magnetism manipulation to wrap Doc Ock up in his own mechanical appendages. Lodestar makes it apparent that his magnetic power is what affected the outcome of the battle. Lodestar finds the universal transporter and sends the Sinister Six straight to Avengers Mansion where all of the Avengers are waiting to put them into custody. Lodestar transforms back into Ben. Ben comments on how catching interuniversal criminals was fun but having to explain to Kevin that his garage has been destroyed will be less fun. THE END Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villians *Hobgoblin *Hydro-Man *Vulture *Rhino *Electro *Doctor Octopus Aliens Used *XLR8 *Terraspin *Upgrade *Articguana *Water Hazard *Benvicktor *Lodestar Category:Stories Category:Pages Category:Ben 10 Category:MARVEL Category:U4A